


Daddy Mine

by magdalyna



Series: Daddy Mine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter teaches Scott a lesson and then gives him a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this [gif](http://magdalyna.tumblr.com/post/39900040273/in-which-peter-is-a-proud-father) set on tumblr, with some help from rrrowr.

“I must say, you never fail to disappoint,” Peter says and uses the end of his ruler to tip Scott’s face up.

Peter can feel the vibrations travel up the slim bit of metal even if he couldn’t see the attractive bob of Scott’s Adam’s apple. He can smell the confusion layered over the scents of Scott’s room, dirty clothes, a bag of mostly eaten chips, dried spunk on the sheets.

“It wasn’t my intention,” Scott bites out, mutinous.

“Now, now, you were being such a good boy,” Peter tuts, letting his eyes bleed red, just to wind Scott up even more. “I’m going to have to give you a spanking for that.”  
If Scott’s heart rate skyrockets and a fresh roll of arousal blankets the room, well, that will be attended to shortly enough, now won’t it?

Scott doesn’t go easy, of course. If Peter let him, Scott would deny that he wants this all day long, but what kind of Alpha… what kind of father would Peter be, if he couldn’t give Scott the very thing that made him happiest?

He grabs the scruff of Scott’s neck and drags him to the boy’s desk. He uses an arm to force Scott forward. Braced like that, he reaches and undoes Scott’s belt, dragging the jeans down. He leaves the boxers on, as a show of goodwill.

“You’re going to count off, to twenty. And if you are a very good boy, I will reward you,” Peter tells him. He takes the ruler from where it’s braced in his hand against the long, lean lines of Scott’s back and gives a firm smack to the sweet swell of Scott’s ass. Scott bucks and curses. He digs his claws into Scott’s shoulder.

“One.” Scott grits. Peter grins.

*

The ruler turns out to be sharper than Peter had thought, raising thin puffy welts on the heated skin of Scott’s ass. He’d done away with the pretense of keeping Scott covered after the firth stroke and now he could see his handiwork.

“You need me Scott. Even if you don’t like me, I’m sorry very good to your mother. How many men has she let break her heart and make her cry before me? How many times has she tried to date only for them to spurn her? I treat her well, Scott, you know this. And isn’t she the happiest she’s been in years? But you do like me, Scott. Or at least, you want me. I can smell it.” Peter talks, pausing so Scott can count off. He likes the sounds Scott makes, desperate and needy, breathy.

“Ten.” Scott says and it sounds like a moan. There are gouges in the boy’s desk from his claws.

Peter leans closer, breathes in the boy’s ear. “Are you close, dear boy? You’ve been very good so far, if you last till twenty I will reward you. Would you like that? Answer me, boy.” Peter growls, but it’s not out of anger and Scott gasps.

“Yes, I want … I want it.” Scott pants.

“Politely.” Peter indulges. Really, he should add another five strokes for this.

“Yes, please, I want my reward, Daddy.” Scott manages, almost, before he starts crying, oh so prettily. Peter wants to lick the tears up. He brings the ruler down hard.

“Eleven.” Scott almost squeaks.

Peter watches as Scott writhes against the desk, scraping his claws against his desk.

*

“Fifteen.” Scott sounds tired. He’s lost some of his fight, gone a touch pliant. He’s responding to the strike of the ruler now with enthusiasm. Peter can smell how slick the boy’s cock is, heady with precome. His tears have dried. He hadn’t protested much when Peter had jerked his head back a little so he could lick at them, nuzzling at the boy. He’s not unsympathetic to the boy’s situation.

“If you can continue to be such a good boy for me Scott, and that means not coming till I say so, then after, you’re going to go to your bed and get on your hands and knees on it, with your legs spread.” Peter says, wiping at the sweat beading on his forehead. “Is that something you want?” And here, he presses the corner of the ruler into the divot of Scott’s tailbone and slowly drags it down, feathering over his cleft.

Scott shudders. “Yes, Daddy. Please.” Peter can smell him leaking. The boy is learning.

Peter takes the ruler away and brings it down flat.

“Sixteen.” Scott whimpers.

*

“Eighteen.” Scott breathes, grinding against Peter’s crotch as best he can while still gripping the desk. The boy is shameless now.

Another strike and this time Peter reaches to touch the hot red skin.

“Nineteen.” Scott says it slower this time, gasping.

“Almost there, dear boy. Are you going to beg for my cock like a good boy as I give you your reward?” Peter caresses the boy’s ass, swiping a thumb down to his cleft. Scott keens at the sensation.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll beg like a good boy for your hard cock.” Scott says, hoarse. The boy’s precome is dripping to the floor by now. Peter is going to make the boy clean it up later, with his tongue.

Peter grips the ruler tight and gives one final swat.

“Twenty.” Scott gasps, putting his head on the desk, boneless almost.

“That’s a good boy. Now go to the bed for your reward.” Peter tells him and Scott nearly trips over his own feet to go to the bed. Peter feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

*

Scott’s ass is a lovely red color, hot to the touch. It’s high in the air and his head is pressed to the sheets. Peter caresses the swell of it, flared from his hips to the dip connecting ass to legs. He’s kneeling, settled behind Scott, admiring the view. He blows gently and Scott gasps at the cool air. He pops open the tube of lube pours some over his fingers, closing it. He uses the pad of his thumb to circle the boy’s entrance, making tighter rings until he pushes in. Scott arches up, back into it. “What do good boys say?” Peter asks, not moving his thumb.

“Please Daddy, keep going.” Scott whines then, and Peter smiles before sliding another slick finger inside him. He twists them then pauses, wanting to find Scott’s prostate. A little further up, and Scott clenches around him. Excellent. He removes his fingers. Scott gasps, the boy is so responsive like this. Peter wishes he could keep Scott fucked out and pliant like this all the time.

“Please, Daddy, fuck me.” Scott is crying again.

Peter lines them up and pushes in, till the boy has taken all over him. He settles and then begins to slowly thrust out and into the boy.

“Daddy, please. Please let me come. Daddy.” Scott keens, and really he wants that too. He reaches to grip the boy’s cock and gives it a good squeeze that has Scott giving a full body shudder, crying out like the waking dead. Slick warmth spreads under them. Scott’s orgasm roils around Peter until Peter feels himself spilling inside the boy after only a few more pumps of his hips.

Scott collapses, like he’s strings have been cut, legs slumping.

“Daddy.” Scott mumbles as Peter pulls out. He’s well and truly boneless now, as Peter rearranges them, Scott’s head resting on his chest. Scott nuzzles into his shoulder as his arm rests on Scott’s hip.

“My precious boy.” Peter says softly and Scott humms appreciatively before his breathing evens out, drifting to sleep.


End file.
